The Society
The Society is a group of players with a few primary goals. the 1st is to Explain, document, and predict player behavior, both on the large scale (other groups) and the small (individuals). The 2nd goal is to figure out what makes a base more or less likely to be found, and to use that information to create bases that will last a very long time despite being incredibly close to spawn (within 10k). Currently 3 programs are being done by The Society Project in order to further these 2 primary goals (see below). History The Society (Also known as the Society Project) is a group that was formed from HappySeniorMan's reddit post, "Ideas for bored builders." The post was about an idea to transform Spawn's lavacasts into a city for newfags to stay and develop. After the idea was well received by the 2b2t subreddit, HappySeniorMan created a group which goal was to create this spawn society. The first base that was ever made was Melon Hamlet, given that name due to the excessive usage of melons for construction. It might not have been pretty, but for many members of the base it was the first time they had experienced teamwork between players on 2b2t on a large scale. After Melon hamlet, two more spawnbases were created, but none had the same level of activity as the first. After these bases were made, HappySeniorMan became inactive, and The Society did as well. After a long period of inactivity, The Society Project began a revival after Society Governor SonEasterZombie declared that their original spawnbase, the Melon Hamlet, would be rebuilt after its complete grief. Soon other Governors joined him in rebuilding the Hamlet. After the hamlet was griefed for the 2nd time, reconstruction of the base ended. Shortly after reconstruction ended, The Society was invited to the United Group Embassy. There members held several leading roles and were focused primarily on the UGE until it eventually became inactive before and during the 6th incursion. It was during this period of inactivity that The Society changed its goal to the one it has now: to research methods of living safely very close to spawn, observe player behavior on a large and small scale, and to collect information on as many 2b2t players as possible, no matter how long they stay on the server. To accomplish this, several programs have been created, each accomplishing a separate goal. Experimental Bases Several bases have been created by the society since the end of the 6th incursion for the purpose of testing theories surrounding player behavior and how a bases surrounding area affects its lifespan. The "control" test for these bases was Aeris, a base roughly 40k from overworld spawn that had a portal directly in the center of it, which was done to represent the worst-case scenario. Lasting for 11 days, this represents a good baseline for how effective even basic methods of protection like getting rid of your portal are. There are currently 3 bases which test various new methods of staying hidden, all of which have lasted far longer than the Control test, despite being even closer to 0,0. While Alkahest_ is the official head-builder among the governors, no one governor runs this program. Observation Observation is done by assigning certain Society members to a "Sector", which is a 1000x1000 section of the world, which they will completely search every 2 weeks(or month depending on the area) to look for nether portal locations, areas of natural terrain that might effect player behavior, and significant builds that may exist in the area. Coordinates to all of these are uploaded on a document for comparison with previous documents from the same sector. This information allows The Society to form new theories about town location or player behavior, and through various methods could even allow for a "heatmap" of spawn and the surrounding areas showing average player traffic in each sector, which would allow for much greater planning of future town locations. This is currently the only program of the 3 that anyone, member or not, can participate in. This program is currently run by governor SonEasterZombie. The Library The library is both a build under construction by governor natester1001, and a program with the purpose of both preserving and spreading signed books on 2b2t, as well as collecting information on any player willing to put in the time to tell their story. Players may donate books to any society governor, at which point it will be added to the library itself, as well as being added to a list of books that The Library contains. These books will be copied (If possible) and spread around 2b2t, as well as being available on a per-request basis, as long as you don't mind a wait. If you would like to share your story, donate a book, or ask questions about The Society Project, you can join our public discord. This Program is run by governor natester1001 Relations The Society does not have any allies, as anyone willing to assist in observation or experimental bases would be allowed to as an associate (with a few exceptions). Associate groups are given access to Society information, as well as the private discord, but will not receive full membership roles. As no specific group or faction has ever destroyed a Society Project base or otherwise interfered with a program, The Society has no enemies either, and this will probably stay that way as it is not a PvP faction. Category:Groups